


How To Control a Death Eater

by snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rope Bondage, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sets a chain of events into motion and has to deal with being married to a known Death Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Control a Death Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HPSamhain_Smut on live journal. This was for prompt #8  
>  **Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction is based on characters and situations created by J. K. Rowling and owned by J. K. Rowling and various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from (and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by) the posting of this fan work.   
> **Author's/Artist's notes:** Many thanks to the mods for hosting this fest. Thank you to my proofreaders, any mistakes made are all mine.

Hermione Granger was in need of some fresh air. She tugged on her cloak and made her way downstairs. Her fellow Gryffindors were engrossed in dissecting her testimony at Rodolphus Lestrange's trial before the Wizengamot, and Hermione was fed up with the sideways looks and whispered speculation.

Today was Samhain, and it was also a Hogsmeade visitation day. If she was lucky the Weasleys might be in the village. While the main thing she had in common with Molly was their love for Ron, she hoped Molly Weasley was willing to exchange knitting patterns or even recipes. There were so many domestic charms that weren't taught at school. As she got closer to living on her own, Hermione thought it was a shame she didn't know more about cooking. She hoped there would be more changes in the curriculum at the school in the coming years.

She took a deep breath and enjoyed the scents of early winter in the Highlands. Before heading down to the village, Hermione decided to look at where the prisoners were working on repairing the castle.

Hermione's thoughts went back to her time testifying before the Wizengamot. Harry had warned her about how they limited a person's answers. Unfortunately, he wasn't exaggerating. She sighed and shook her head.

Not only had everything she tried to say gotten cut off, Skeeter had pounced on Hermione stating Rodolphus hadn't used the Cruciatus on her and tried to help. The relevant point – that Lestrange's idea of help involved giving his wife a knife to use on Hermione - was left unsaid due to the Wizengamot allowing no more than single word replies to their questions.

The sounds of voices, whips cracking and the rumble of stone told her she was close to the work site. Hermione paused to watch the prisoners.

They were a ragged bunch of men wearing black and white striped uniforms. One of them was using a long bar as a lever and rolling blocks of stone to others who were shoving them onto sledges. The stones were taken a short distance from where they'd fallen to be examined by master builders who sorted them by some process she could only guess at.

Hermione thought she saw the pile of rubble shift. She felt the ground shake and began to run forward as the boulders fell onto the prisoners. The bottle of dittany she never left behind was in her hand before Hermione was close enough to see if she could help heal anyone. Events from the previous year had left mental scars on Hermione and she had a drive to never see someone die from preventable causes.

"Poor bastard, it will be a mercy to finish him."

"Let that one suffer, he deserves it, come dig this one out."

The first speaker knelt next to the pile of rubble. It looked like he was going to smother the man who was partially buried under the rocks.

"No, leave him alone, he's mine." Hermione fell to her knees and took off her cloak. She covered the injured prisoner with it. Her instinct to heal injuries was so strong, she forgot the first spell she learned in charms.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Come away, miss. Ye dinna ken what yer sayin'."

Hermione pulled her arm out of the speaker's grip and leaned over her patient. "He's mine. I mean, I'm responsible for…I will take responsibility for his care." She tugged out her handkerchief and opened up the bottle of dittany. Ignoring the conversation around her, she began to dab at the cuts she could reach on her patient.

"Don't you dare die on me. There's been far too many deaths on the school grounds." Hermione muttered while cleaning his face.

"Yes, mistress," Rodolphus Lestrange mumbled. He groaned and tried to move.

"Hold still."

"Yes, mistress."

"One of you, get these rocks off of him." Hermione yelled at the nearby masons.

A wizard came over and levitated the rocks out of the way, quickly uncovering Rodolphus' lower body.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital." A hand tried to pull her away.

"He will not survive the trip." Hermione refused to budge. She pulled out her wand and cast cleaning charms, the better to inspect her patient's injuries.

"Miss Granger, I have a stretcher. Let's take him to the hospital wing." Professor Sprout coaxed while patting Hermione on the shoulder.

"I need to stop the bleeding."

Professor Sprout pulled out her wand and cast a stasis charm. "He's as stable as we can make him. We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione nodded her head and levitated Rodolphus onto the stretcher. She stood at his side and let Professor Sprout take control of getting him to their destination. The walk seemed to take an eternity. Hermione's distraction only ended when they arrived in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey took charge of the patient.

"There you are, Miss Granger. I've been looking for you." Professor McGonagall stood next to Hermione. "Is it true what I've heard?"

"Yes, a rock pile collapsed on some of the prisoners. Madam Pomfrey is working on them right now."

"That isn't quite what I meant. Miss Granger, did you cover one of those men with your cloak and claim him?"

Hermione frowned and looked at the Headmistress. "I didn't want him to go further into shock, so I covered what I could with my cloak. I'm not sure what I said exactly. I know I said I'd be responsible for him."

Just then, Molly Weasley rushed into the room. She was closely followed by Ron and Ginny. "Hermione, are you all right?" Molly gave Hermione a bone-crushing hug. "That man didn't use the Imperius on you, did he?"

"Mrs. Weasley, he was unconscious. Why on earth would you think he cursed me?"

"It's the only sane reason for you being married to him."

"For what?" Hermione felt the room sway and abruptly sat down.

"Your marriage is why I asked if you understood what you were doing." Professor McGonagall sighed. "Our society still recognizes Highland marriages as being legally binding."

"What exactly is a Highland marriage?" Hermione whispered. She couldn't bring herself to look at Ron.

"When a person shares their cloak with another and states clearly in front of at least three witnesses that the one they've covered belongs to them, the couple is legally married."

Draco Malfoy strolled into the room. "Is it true? Has my uncle remarried?" He managed to make the question sound as if he didn't really care one way or the other.

"Yes, I married him if these archaic customs are to be believed." Hermione glared at Draco, waiting for the inevitable outburst of prejudice so that she could hex him or at least punch him, she needed to vent her anger.

He surprised everyone by laughing. "This is priceless. I can't wait to tell Father."

"Shut it, you git." Ron stepped close to Draco.

"Why are you so amused, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall sounded anything but amused.

"Father and Uncle Rodolphus have always competed against each other. I think this is one time where Father will be glad not to have been the first. Who knows, this may even make him laugh for the first time in years." Draco left the room.

Hermione listened to his laughter. "At least I can amuse someone today." She looked at her hands. "Can this be annulled?"

"I doubt it." Molly Weasley hugged her. "The new marriage law makes annulments and divorce next to impossible."

"Is that the one tied to various enticements for purebloods who marry Muggle born witches or wizards?" Hermione remembered reading something about it in the _Daily Prophet_.

"Exactly, my dear." Molly gave her another hug.

"Miss Granger, you are to be congratulated. Your quick thinking may have saved Mr. Lestrange's life." Madam Pomfrey looked at the group in confusion. "I know he's a Death Eater and what he did to the Longbottoms was horrific, however, Hermione did a fine bit of healing."

"That's not why the long faces, Madam Pomfrey. I apparently invoked a marriage ritual and am now his wife." Hermione chewed on her lower lip. "Does this mean I cannot remain and take my NEWTs?"

"I will have to speak with the Board of Governors about the situation. We've never had a married student before." Professor McGonagall left the room.

"How will I explain this to my parents?" Hermione made a frustrated sound. She finally looked at Ron. "I am sorry. I never thought-" She trailed off at his expression.

"I should have warned you and Harry about marriage rituals." He scuffed his foot against the floor. "I think I was going to explain a bit after Bill and Fleur got married, but we know how that ended."

"Would you like to be alone for a bit, Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey looked her over. "You can go sit next to your husband if you'd like. Maybe you will be a good influence on the man."

Hermione doubted that was possible. She thanked Mrs. Weasley for being so understanding and apologized a second time to Ron before going to see how Rodolphus was doing.

She stood at the foot of his bed for a moment, taking in his shaggy hair, untrimmed beard and moustache. This was not a teenaged male. For better or for worse, she was married to an older man. One who had tortured, possibly raped and most certainly murdered. Hermione doubted the sanity of those who believed she should remain married to him.

"Do you like what you see, Mistress?" He kept his voice low.

"Why do you call me that?" She moved closer and noticed the restraints on him with a certain amount of relief.

"Because you took the Dominant role. Are you always a bossy little thing?"

She heard the stress on dominant and wondered at why he said the word that way. Hermione thought it might be best to hide her ignorance and do a bit of research later.

"How does it feel to be married to me?" She took a seat on a chair next to the bed.

"Not much different than when I was married to Bellatrix." He glanced at her. "While she wasn't a Mudblood, at least you are sane."

Hermione slapped him hard enough for her handprint to linger on his cheek. "Do not ever call me that."

He rolled his head with the slap and slowly moved it back so that he was staring at the ceiling. "As you wish."

"I never want to hear the term Mudblood again."

"Yes, Mistress."

She watched him move his jaw and wondered what he was thinking.

"Madam Pomfrey said you saved my life. I owe you a life debt." He continued to look at the ceiling.

"I'm sure it is galling to be indebted to one such as myself." She admired his profile.

"Perplexing is a better term." He didn't turn his head.

"How so?" She wished he would look at her. Hermione lightly ran a finger along his jaw.

"You spent a year living with two males and instead of marrying one of them, you bound yourself to me. Were they that poor in bed?"

"What?" She could not believe her ears.

"Everyone knows you were spreading it around between them." He was matter of fact, as if the idea didn't bother him.

Hermione punched him in the nose with enough force to make it bleed.

"Fuck, what was that for?" Rodolphus tried to touch his face and struggled against the restraints.

"What is going on here? This is a hospital, and I will thank both of you to remember where you are and act appropriately." Madam Pomfrey scolded both of them before checking his nose. "How did this get broken?"

"She punched me." Rodolphus smirked at Hermione.

"With good reason." Hermione hissed at him.

"Stop this at once." Pomfrey pointed to the door. "Miss Granger, it would be better for my patients if you leave."

"That is no longer Miss Granger, she is Mrs. Lestrange," Rodolphus corrected.

"Hold still and let me repair your nose."

Hermione left the room before her day could get any worse. She paused in the corridor and wondered if the entire world had gone insane or just her corner of it.

"Research; the library will have information I need to get out of this mess." Her decision made, Hermione walked up stairs to the library. The quiet was a balm for her jangled nerves. At first, she wandered up and down between the shelves at random. When Madam Pince glared at her, Hermione settled on a topic and began to seriously look for books.

Eventually, Hermione sat in the Restricted Section and flipped through the pages of the only book on Wizarding marriage customs in the library. She was disgusted to be in a boarding school filled with teens and not a single book in the library was on the topic of sex or even relationships.

"One more thing we need to change here." Hermione read the brief section on Highland marriages and closed the book. "Maybe Professor McGonagall has good news for me." She returned the book to its shelf and slowly made her way towards the Headmistress' office.

"You've been a busy young lady," said the gargoyle statue when Hermione paused in front of it.

"That is an understatement. Bannockburn."

The statue moved to one side and Hermione stepped onto the moving staircase. She knocked once on the office door and entered.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. I was going to send for you." Professor McGonagall gestured for Hermione to take a seat near her.

"I believe the proper form of address is Mrs. Lestrange." Lucius Malfoy was fighting back laughter when he corrected the Headmistress.

"I don't like it. First we let eighteen year old students come back to take their NEWTs and now we have them getting married. She should be expelled." The speaker looked as if he spent a lifetime sucking on lemons.

"Nonsense, special times call for special measures." This came from a tiny witch seated near Mr. Malfoy.

"I still say we don't have quorum."

"Nonsense, Sherringford, the board of governors is made of five people. Three of us are present. We can make a decision and let the others know by owl." Lucius toyed with his cuffs. "I am for making special arrangements. Not necessarily for the entire year, however, but for the honeymoon."

"How is it you are in favour of this girl being married to your cousin? Weren't you one of You-Know-Who's biggest supporters?"

Lucius smirked. "We Malfoys have always sought to uphold what is best for the Wizarding world. The current times call for major changes. I think a young lady should not only be allowed to choose her husband, she should be allowed to have some time with him."

Hermione thought she might sick up if she had to listen to Lucius for much longer. "I mistakenly invoked a marriage ritual. Since this was done without my knowing what I was doing, I cannot see how the marriage can be considered legally binding."

"The law is clear. Once a couple share a cloak and the weaker of the two is claimed by the stronger, they are married. This has been the custom in the Highlands for centuries." Sherringford seemed to be annoyed by the entire situation.

"You're a Muggleborn, aren't you?" The tiny witch smiled up at Hermione. "This custom was a way for warriors to protect a lady they were interested in. Since there are long distances between towns and villages, a more formal marriage ceremony might not be possible for months. If a young couple were sleeping together, the covering in front of three witnesses allowed for any offspring to be viewed as legitimate."

"We no longer live in the Middle Ages, and besides, as witches and wizards, we have access to brooms or we can apparate. It makes no sense to hold onto this custom." Hermione was proud of how her voice didn't shake.

"Miss, oh sorry, cousin, you have nothing to fear and everything to gain from your new alliance." Lucius stood up and began to pace. "By being Potter's Mud…erm, friend, you are a symbol of the end of a dark time. Your marriage to my cousin is the first one since the new marriage acts. You have no idea how inspiring this alliance can be for those of us who are of pureblood families." He patted her on the shoulder before bending down to look her in the eyes. "My cousin is a very lucky man."

"Your cousin is a barbaric pig."

"Agreed. Just think of the influence you can be on him. Why, you will be able to reform him from his evil ways."

"He'll be lucky if I do not break his nose again."

"You broke his nose?" Sherringford blinked at her. "And you are in one piece to brag of it."

"He deserved it." Hermione waved her hands. "He's a prisoner for good and valid reasons. I do not think anyone who has been convicted of casting an Unforgivable has ever been released from Azkaban."

"His life sentence is a minor difficulty. I'm sure arrangements can be made for conjugal visits once he has finished his community service here at Hogwarts." The tiny witch beamed at her and bobbed her head. "Aren't your quarters available, Minerva?"

"Whatever for?" Professor McGonagall looked perplexed.

"Why for the newly married couple. He cannot sleep in her dorm with her."

"You propose allowing a known felon to wander about the castle?" Sherringford appeared to be the only voice of reason in the room.

"No, of course not. Guards can escort him to the nuptial chambers and chain him to the bed. The next morning, they can come and escort him back to work." Lucius made this sound perfectly reasonable.

Hermione thought the entire situation was absurd. She wanted to voice more protests but before she could collect her thoughts, the trio of governors were in agreement.

"A word with you," Lucius gestured for Hermione to lean closer. "Most pureblood families still practice arranged marriages. The young witches are told to think of the benefits. As Mrs. Lestrange, you have full control of a certain vault in Gringotts. I think you may have visited it in the recent past. It comes with a castle in Ireland, and a seat in the Wizengamot. Keep these facts in mind before you go on a crusade to dissolve this union."

Hermione looked at him in mingled surprise and disbelief. She sat back in her chair and watched him return to his seat. Her day had hit a new level of surreality and Hermione wanted time to think before anything else happened.

The three members of the board of governors took their leave without her knowing what they had decided. She noticed the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black glaring down at her.

"Miss Granger, did you hear what I said?" Professor McGonagall's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm sorry. Today has been rather unreal." Hermione shook her head. "You were saying?"

"I said the house-elves will move your belongings from Gryffindor tower to my former quarters. You'll live there for the rest of the school year. I’m not certain how the department of Magical Law enforcement will handle your husband's incarceration. Is there anything special you need before tonight?"

"No, thank you, ma'am." Hermione stood up. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "If I may go to the village. I had some shopping I wanted to do."

"That will have to wait for another day, or you may use owl order. It's almost time for supper."

"Yes, so it is." Hermione sighed. "I guess I should get settled in my new quarters."

"Let me show you how to set the wards and your password."

Hermione was grateful for her former Head of House's company on the walk to the base of Gryffindor tower. The two witches entered the front room that was set up as an office.

"I will let one of the guards know where to bring your husband."

"Do you think Madam Pomfrey will release him from the hospital wing? He had several broken bones and other serious injuries."

"He will be brought here to finish his recovery. We don't need to keep him in too close of a proximity to first years."

Hermione ignored the irony in that statement and nodded her agreement. She watched Professor McGonagall leave.

"Do I send a letter to my parents? If I do, how should I phrase it? This is the most wretched day." She rubbed at her eyes. Hermione could feel the beginning of a headache.

A house-elf appeared next to her, making Hermione jump.

"Winky is sorry for upsetting Master Potter's friend. I is bringing your things here from the tower. Do you want your kneazle found and brought here, or will you be finding him?"

"I'll take care of Crookshanks. Thank you, Winky."

"Now that you are married to an important family, you will no longer be making troubles for house-elves." Winky nodded her head and disappeared.

She went through the door to a small sitting area with an attached eat in kitchenette. Hermione liked the idea of being able to brew tea or make herself a meal instead of having to go to the kitchens. Her tension eased as she made her way into the bedroom. The canopy bed was larger than her bed in the dorm and the bathroom had a shower with multiple spray head. Hermione began to think her marriage wasn't a complete disaster if it had these side benefits.

"Side benefits, he will want sex. Can I be intimate with him? There was nothing in the library about non-consummation of the marriage. Surely that would be grounds for an annulment." She held this thought close just in case Rodolphus continued to be crude. "All right, time to stop being distracted and make the most of this situation." Hermione left her new quarters and went in search of her kneazle.

After a quick look in the Gryffindor tower, Hermione decided she was not going to attend the Halloween party after the evening meal. After being told off by two ignorant fourth years for being a Death Eater groupie and Neville's backward defence of her- _She couldn't help marrying him by mistake, post traumatic stress will make anyone do crazy things._ \- Hermione wanted to be alone. 

She snorted, _Indeed. Crookshanks, where have you wandered off to now?_

She gave up on looking for her familiar and went back to her new rooms. A pair of guards were standing at the entrance with Rodolphus between them. He was in his filthy, tattered and stained prison uniform.

"Bring him in." Hermione opened the door and gestured for the trio to enter. She watched as Rodolphus tried to walk over to the dining table. It now held a bowl of fruit.

"Not so fast, governor. We're going to fix it so you cannot run off." The guards bulled him through the bedroom door.

Hermione heard the sounds of a struggle and went to investigate.

"No, I'm not getting on that clean bed until I've had a proper bath." Rodolphus was trying to make his way to the open bathroom door.

His guards were pulling him over to the bed.

"Let him clean up." She yelled at the guards. "Honestly, I don't see why you are making this so difficult."

"Our orders are to fasten him securely then leave the room. There was nothing said about him taking no bath."

"Unchain him and let him clean up." Hermione found it odd to be in agreement with a Death Eater. However, she didn't want those filthy rags on her clean bed.

There were some mutters and grumbles but the three men entered the bathroom. The door was left open. She could hear chains rattling followed by water turning on and Rodolphus making an almost obscene sound of pleasure.

Hermione checked the kitchenette. Everything she needed to make an omelette was there along with an assortment of tea and a box of digestives. She found a supportive note from Madam Pomfrey and smiled. At least someone other than Lucius Malfoy was in favour of this marriage.

The guards leered at her when they left the bedroom. She followed them to the door and closed then locked it. They would not need to return until morning and Hermione was not about to give them access to her rooms unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm going to make something to eat. Would you like an omelette?" She stuck her head through the open door and stared.

Rodolphus was chained to the headboard of the bed. He was nude, he had a tattoo on his right shoulder, his hair was damp, he was nude, in her bed. Wearing chains in bed.

She wanted found herself wanting to jump on him and ride him until they both were exhausted and where did that perverted thought come from? Maybe he had cast a spell on her? That was ridiculous, his magic was bound, he was bound. He was bound to the bed. Hermione felt overly warm.

"If you are willing to hand feed me, I would appreciate anything you bring. Could you include an apple with that meal?" He smirked at her and moved one leg and partially hid his ample prick.

She swallowed and closed her eyes. "Yes, one sliced apple." Hermione ducked back out of the room and fought to gain control of her whirling emotions. She wanted him gone, why was she lusting over his body. Glimpses of the boys over the years had done nothing to prepare her for the sight of a well-muscled adult male.

"How old are you, mistress?" His voice held a hint of mirth.

"I am nineteen years old," she called back while cracking eggs into a bowl. Her thoughts slowed down as she whipped the eggs, heated up the pan and began to cook. Cooking was a nice safe and soothing activity. It took her mind away from what was waiting in the next room.

Hermione ate her meal while using magic to prepare his supper. She levitated the tray and floated it ahead of her when she went back into the bedroom.

"I had a visit from Saint Potter today. He promised to pull my lungs out through my nose or something equally imaginative if I so much as upset his pet Mu-muggleborn."

"Nice save. It kept you from wearing hot tea." She lowered the tray to a bedside table and sat facing him. "I cannot believe they chained you to both posts like this."

"I had a time convincing them they didn't need to attach chains from my ankles to the foot board of the bed." He chewed on his moustache. "I was nineteen when I married Bellatrix. I was twenty-eight when I earned my first prison sentence."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione picked up the plate and the fork. She offered him a bit of the eggs.

He accepted the food and closed his eyes. His expression was one of bliss. "Warm eggs, no fear of being fed to a snake and no insane cackling. I think I have died and gone to heaven."

"Your idea of paradise includes being waited on hand and foot?"

"No, more like being taken care of by a proper Domme."

She almost dropped the plate. "By a what?"

"Am I wrong in assuming you are a strong person? I got that impression over the spring."

"Yes, I am strong, opinionated, intelligent and more than a bit confused."

"What has you confused?" He nodded at the plate, silently asking for more.

Hermione gathered her thoughts while feeding him. She offered him tea and held the cup steady as he drank.

"There was a meeting of the board of governors. Your cousin Lucius argued in favour of our marriage and being given a proper wedding night. I found it suspicious and very odd for a person who hates Muggles so much to be not only willing but happy to see us married."

He gave her a brief smile. "Perhaps Lucius' sense of the perverse is in play. Or he could be trying to see me settled in a happier arrangement. May I have an apple slice, Mistress?"

She fed him two slices of apple before coming up with another question.

"What exactly did you mean when you said being taken care of by a proper Domme?"

"After our time in Azkaban, any relations with Bellatrix had little to do with safety or sanity. To be honest, she always liked her role as a follower of the Dark Lord too much to want to be a wife or a mother." Rodolphus sighed. "There are certain games I enjoy playing."

"What are the rules of these games?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"The simple form of the rules are risk accepted consensual kink with safe and sane as the watch words. Since you appear to be unfamiliar with the game, and I'm already bound to the bed, I can talk you through it. We'll use 'Red' for my safe word. If I say that, it means stop."

"What type of kink are you thinking of?" Hermione was glad he was being very clear. However, she was not about to let this man hurt her in the name of kinky sex. The lack of books to fully research this topic frustrated her.

"Wax play. Pick up a candle and hold it sideways over my body. Let the hot wax drip onto me. Decorate me with the wax." He leaned back against the pillows and rolled his shoulders as much as the chains would allow.

"You want me to drip hot wax on your body?" Hermione wished she could take notes to help her with research. There had to be information somewhere about wax play and whatever other odd games he came up with tonight.

"That's all for right now." He gave her a boy-next door smile that seemed totally out of place in the current situation.

"You might want more later?" Hermione wiped her hands on her jeans.

"We'll see how you feel about having complete control over me."

"But you have that safe word to make me stop."

"Yes, and I have to trust you to stop since I am powerless." He licked his lips. "If you want more, we can negotiate for more. I can be very flexible with my preferences."

Hermione picked up a candle. Her hand trembled a bit. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't hurt much. I like pain. If it helps, think of this as testing my limits or as payback for the dagger." He smiled again and winked at her.

She moved her hand over his body and let wax drip onto his lower abdomen after he mentioned the dagger. It was fascinating to see how his muscles rolled and flexed with each drop of wax that hit his body. Hermione moved the candle up and down his chest, over his legs and also along an arm.

Rodolphus was practically purring by the time she accidentally let wax fall onto his dick.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," she blurted.

"It hurts in a good way, Mistress." His voice was low and lazy.

"What if I were to let the flame touch your foot?" Hermione dripped wax onto his leg.

"I'd probably come."

"Say again?" She was very confused by his reply.

"I've been celibate since late in eightyone. That much pain will push me over the edge. Not that BDSM is about sex, but a man does have his limits." He bucked his hips to draw her attention to his erection.

Hermione put the candle back in its holder and began to undress. She was nervous about what she wanted to do but being a Gryffindor, she wasn't going to let a bit of fear stop her from exploring possibilities. If she kept it to oral sex, there still could be an annulment, couldn't there?

"What are you thinking?" Rodolphus watched her crawl onto the bed. He was smirking.

Hermione thought that smirk should be illegal. In fact no man should look this good and be so tempting. It was enough to make a girl crazy. Maybe a temporary loss of sanity was why she suddenly wanted to be nude with him.

"I want to try something." She had to hold onto the headboard and partially stood up. Soon, she was straddling his head. Hermione lowered her body. "I want oral sex."

"Good choice," he murmured as she lowered herself over his face.

His breath tickled almost as much as his facial hair did. She felt his tongue flick over her clit and then all coherent thought was gone.

He licked and sucked and made the most interesting noises.

Hermione found she couldn't remain still. Her hips rocked, and she had to work at not grinding them down onto him. The sound of whimpers filled the room. She didn't realize they were coming from her until he chuckled.

"Is someone being mean to you?" He nibbled on her thigh.

"Y-yes."

"What do you want, Mistress?"

"You, in me." Hermione realized this was the truth as she stammered it.

"All right, you need to let go of the bed. Move your body down mine. You can do it," he coaxed.

She slowly moved from straddling his head to straddling his hips. It was a bit odd to see his beard was damp and then to realize what had done that to him. Hermione shook her head to clear it of analytical thought and moved one of her hands down. She held his cock steady and lowered herself onto him. There was a bit of resistance. Her gasp and soft cry made him look at her in surprise.

Hermione leaned over and cut off anything he was going to say by snogging him. She ignored the salty flavour on his lips and snogged him some more. Raising her hips, and lowering her hips took a bit of effort.

"Sit up a little, now just rock your pelvis. There, like that." He grunted and bucked under her.

They found an agreeable rhythm and were moving together when he stiffened and moaned.

"Fuck," he rasped. "Sorry, Mistress, so sorry."

Hermione whimpered in frustration. He came too soon. She wasn't done.

"I promise you can ride me again. Tomorrow's Sunday, prisoners don't work on Sunday, you can ride me all day. Fuck, I want to hold you."

"I thought I was a filthy, dirty Mudblood."

"You're _mine_ and you may be filthy and dirty, but you are wonderful. I want to hold you. Damn it, your first time should be better than this."

Hermione murmured, "Ron wanted to wait until the war was over because our first time should be in a proper bed, not in a tent while on the run."

"Shit, I can't even take care of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Draw you a bath, soothe the aches and pains you'll have in the morning. Sodding chains." He pulled at his restraints.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself." She put a hand on his shoulder and pressed. When that didn't make him hold still, Hermione sat up and glared at him. "I said hold still."

He ceased moving at the combination of her words and tone of voice. "My apologies, Mistress."

Hermione got up and went into the bathroom. She pulled out a clean flannel and washed herself. She took two more clean flannels, made them wet, wrung out the excess water and went back to the bed.

"Let me." She held up the damp cloth and carefully removed the drying mess from his facial hair. The second cloth was used to clean her blood and their combined fluids from his flaccid prick. "I'll try to get those chains off next." Hermione took the washcloths back to the bathroom and dropped them in the sink.

When she returned to the bed, Rodolphus had wriggled back into a sitting position. He avidly watched her retrieve her wand from her clothing. His disappointment was obvious when all of her attempts to open the cuffs failed.

"Maybe you should get one of those bastards back and have him lock my wrists together." He quietly made this suggestion.

"I'll be right back." Hermione pulled on her dressing gown and left the room. She went to the fireplace in the office and took out a pinch of floo powder from a box on the mantel. "Professor McGonagall, I could use a bit of advice." She called after tossing the powder into the fireplace.

It was a relief to hear McGonagall's voice come out of the green flames. "I'll be right there. Mr. Shacklebolt wishes to speak with you."

Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace and was followed by the Minister of Magic.

"Has he harmed you?" Shacklebolt's concern was touching.

"No, that's not the problem. I, that is we, erm. His guards chained him to the bed and if he needs to get up, I cannot release him." Hermione led the way into her sitting room and blushed as she gestured towards the bedroom.

"Was that your only problem, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall let Kingsley Shacklebolt enter the next room alone.

They could hear low voices speaking. Hermione wondered what was happening in the other room. Surely it wouldn't take that much conversation to remove chains.

"No, not all of it. I went to the library and looked for information on Wizarding Marriage. What little I found was on how to negotiate a contract. There was nothing about relations." Hermione felt her face heat up with a blush. "Is it normal for a man to want to be, well, not in control?"

"Not usually, no, a majority of relationships are built on equality between partners. There are other types of relationships but those are rare in our world. Plus, your situation is a bit unique. He is a prisoner and has limited rights under our laws. That makes you more powerful than him in your marriage. Just try to relax and everything will work out." 

"He's taken care of." Kingsley commented as he entered the room. "Hermione, did he coerce you in any way to claim him?"

"No. If you're asking about the accident, he didn't say anything until I told him not to die. I think he said something like 'as you wish, mistress'." Hermione hugged herself.

"News of your marriage was announced in a special edition of the _Daily Prophet_. I have ordered your mail to be checked for threats, curses and other unpleasant surprises." He cupped her cheek. "If that person does anything improper, you let me know. I'll have his sorry arse back in Azkaban so fast he won't know what happened."

"Yes, thank you." Hermione closed her eyes to blink back tears. She still needed to tell her parents she was married. Her father should be the one offering to teach her husband manners, not all of her friends.

"Was there anything else, you needed?" Professor McGonagall touched her on the elbow.

"I think I want to remain here tomorrow. Is it all right for me to have meals brought in?"

"Yes. Just call for Winky and she'll take care of anything you need."

"Thank you." Hermione saw her guests out and went back to her sitting room.

Rodolphus was kneeling in the centre of the room. He was only wearing cuffs on his wrists with a single chain connecting them.

"Oh, I forgot about clothing for you."

"Don't worry, I do not mind being nude." He raised his head and smiled at her.

Hermione was upset to see new bruises forming on his face. "What happened?"

"The Minister felt the need to remind me of my place in society. I am impressed with your friends. Are they all this protective of you?"

"Yes." She sighed and walked over to him. "Let's go to bed." Hermione cupped his elbow with her hand and helped him stand up.

\--- Two Months Later ---

Hermione and Rodolphus were on the sofa. He had his head resting on her thigh and was dozing. She idly stroked his hair while reading one of the books his family house-elf brought to them their first day together.

It was nice to finally be able to do a bit of research on the topic of sex and various kinks. Hermione had been pleased with his asking to send for the books and for a pair of trousers, his house shoes and a dressing gown. When he'd been ready to go to sleep without removing the wax from his body, Hermione half feared he was deranged.

With the passage of time, she thought she might be deranged or at least suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, since unbelievable as it was, being with Rodolphus was no longer as dreadful as she'd originally thought it was going to be.

She traced the lines of his knotwork tattoo and slid her hand lower to caress his chest.

"Is there something Mistress wants?"

"Not just now. I was remembering our shower."

"I will be happy to wash your back or anything else." He nuzzled her leg.

A knock on the door made them both groan.

"One sickle says it's another of your friends ready to threaten me." He rolled off of the sofa and knelt on the floor. His posture was perfect and he had his hands resting on his thighs with his manacles in plain view.

"At least there aren't any more Howlers." She got up and went to answer the door.

Their visitor was worse than a Howler. Augusta Longbottom was glowering at Hermione.

"I just returned from South America and heard you made a right nasty mistake at Samhain. I had to see for myself if what Neville said was true." She brushed past Hermione and swept into the sitting area. Her expression grew stony at the sight of Rodolphus wearing just trousers and chains kneeling on the rug.

"Yes, I made an error. I wasn't thinking very clearly when I went to help the prisoners at the work site. According to Madam Pomfrey, I saved his life."

"You should have left him to be crushed by the masonry."

Hermione gasped at the level of animosity in that one statement.

"Don't be so surprised, young lady. That animal took my son away from me. He did worse than kill Frank and Alice. If I'd had my way, he would have been kissed by the Dementors years ago."

"He is serving his sentence and doing work on repairing Hogwarts. I am sorry for what happened to Neville's parents, but that was years ago." Hermione's voice shook with emotion.

"Mistress, please." Rodolphus glanced up and bowed his head.

"What do you wish to say?" She went over and lightly touched him on the shoulder.

"Bellatrix and I were the best of the best. We had the idea of finding where they'd hidden the Dark Lord and freeing him. We fully believed in our cause and that what we were doing was right. War means no mercy. Madam Longbottom is right to be angry and to feel cheated at our punishment. Of the four who destroyed her family, I am the only one left. I am willing to bear the brunt of her anger for the rest of my days."

"Pretty words and prettily spoken. You do not appear to be suffering at present."

"Today is Sunday. All of the prisoners rest on Sunday. Tomorrow I will be returned to the work pens. I go back knowing what I am losing with this punishment. Be assured, Madam, I will suffer for what I have done."

"Do your parents approve of your marriage to a murderer?"

"What my parents have to say is none of your business. I will however, admit they are less than pleased with my choice of husband." Hermione waited for another outburst from Mrs. Longbottom.

"I hope you find a way free of that animal's influence." She stormed out of the room. 

"That went better than I expected." Hermione went to close the door only to find Harry and Ron standing there.

"What did Neville's grandmother want?" Harry asked while hugging Hermione.

"The same as most of the school, to tell me what a wretched person I have married and to wish me good riddance when he is sent back to prison."

"How are you?" She closed the door behind them and followed her friends into the sitting room.

"Bloody Hell," Ron whispered. "Are all Slytherins submissives?"

"No, just the kinky ones." Harry quipped while flopping onto the sofa. "Draco sends his best to his new aunt."

Hermione shook her head. "Rodolphus, please get up."

"Yes, Mistress." He obeyed her and smiled. "May I leave you with your friends?"

"Go ahead and take the fruit bowl with you." She waved her hand at him in a shooing motion. Rodolphus took the bowl of fruit into the bedroom and partially closed the door.

"You're recently married and are revising?" Ron went over to the low table and picked up one of the books. He almost dropped it. "There are manuals on bondage. I really didn't need to know that."

Harry laughed. "Confess what you've been doing, mate."

"You are a git." Ron pointed at Harry.

"Ronald, have you been doing something that will make me angry?"

"No, I've been sending owls to Percy trying to find a way around the laws. The berk sent me a package of brochures on marriage, sex education, the new law and how it will improve relations between fanatical pureblood witches and wizards with the rest of us." Ron sat down and sighed.

"Did you read any of it? Hermione tried not to laugh at his expression.

"Let's just say I should have been less of a gentleman last year and leave it at that."

"I'm so sorry, Ron."

"It gets worse." Ron looked dejected. "The Parkinson family has approached my parents about an alliance."

Laughter came from the bedroom.

"Eavesdropping is rude." Hermione called out to her husband.

"I can't help hearing him bitch about life. The Parkinson bint comes with money and a land grant. He could do worse."

"Shut it, you berk." Ron bellowed at Rodolphus, which made the man laugh harder.

"I'll punish him later. Tell me how was the party last night." Hermione changed the topic of conversation in the hopes of gaining a bit of normalcy in her life.

Her friends seemed to understand and began to fill her in on what everyone had to say and who paired off with whom at the party. She began to relax. Maybe she'd made a huge mistake. Today was a new day, the beginning of a new year, and Hermione was determined to make the best of being married.


End file.
